New Home, New Disaster
by koodori-mayonaka-hana
Summary: MY FIRST STORY MODERN DAY WITH GAARA-KUN - GAARAXOC NOT A YAOI PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: LEAVING GROTTY BRITAIN

Her feet touched the ground for a split second before she rotated in the air, her long mid back length hazelnut brown loose curled hair flowing behind her as the stage lights danced around her movement as people awed at the young 17 year olds ballet moves.

She finally finished her solo performance with an elegant swan persiton and the crowd on their feet in pure amazement of the young protégé dancing like a professional. She bowed shyly before running at a silent but quick pace to her fathers arms where he hoisted her up with a proud parents smile like he had done so many years back when she had only just started to dance. Carrying her out of the stadium and into the front seat of the dark green glittering shogun that waited patiently in a slumber erging the man to start her engine for the journey home. The man looked across to his daughter as he slid the key into the ignition to see her sad face staring at the old stadium for the last time of her young career.

"You will love living a normal life sweety I promise America is a beautiful country with so much more to offer you then this grotty country" her dad said encouraging his daughter to cheer up with a light punch on her right arm.

"But I love grotty England with its horrible weather and stupid government" the young woman sniffed as a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek keeping her eyes on the almighty building. Her father placed a strong hand on her shoulder causing her to turn and stare at his gentle smile and like a infectious disease she began to smile with him.

"If things don't work out for my job or if life there really doesn't suit you we will catch the next flight back home. I promise." his gentle deep voice ushered bringing her into one of his famous caring hugs. Her father started the car and began to drive but the girl soon realized they weren't going home and her face dropped. ' Woo hoo airport here we come' she thought sarcastically to herself closing her emerald green eyes with light brown capturing the pupil and a dark ring round the outside edge in almost an unnecessary attempt to stop the colour running from her unusual eyes as she wished for this nightmare to end.

Pulling up to the airport the two climbed out of the vehicle as the dad gave the car keys to the firm and joined his daughter as they ran to catch their plane. Entering the airport their eyes wandered the people infested building, left and right families and business workers scrambled to and through of the room with various large bags either on wheels, carried on the backs or held in hands as they lined up placing the bags onto a conveyer belt where the disappeared through a flap to be carried off to a place the two presumed was the plane.

"Sarina, come on we don't need this area we have no luggage, lets go to customs" her father began to push his only child towards a door. They flashed their passports and carried on to the security area where the two waited. And waited and nothing a huge cue and know one was moving ' what's the hold up' the father thought impatiently as he tapped his foot in annoyance. Suddenly another belt had opened and Sarina grabbed her father and threw him to the front of the cue. They took off their belts rings key and anything else that resembled metal. Sarina then peered across to the non moving line to see a strange looking old man with the bottom half of his face covered un loading hundreds of weapons from every crook and cranny on his body, the girl wondered as soo many others were how he managed to fit all those weapons out of sight, the girl then pictured the man in a sumo suit with knives popping out and chuckled as she walked through the metal detector only for it to go off on her. She gulped as her father shook his head. A security guard pulled her off to the side and waved some kind of black stick in front of her and when it beeped like it was on drugs on her crutch area she gulped and was bombarded with questions now all eyes were on her.

Sarina's POV;

hey began to ask me what I would need to put in that area and could they see it but I didn't no what was there and no way in hell were they going to look down my pants and if they try, well their gonna be in for some major butt whooping that's for sure!

"she has a piercing there, believe me I'm not happy she had it done either" her father saved her from anymore embarrassment just as a woman came over with gloves. The security guards turned to look at him as if to say "who the hell are you?" and without them needing to ask he spoke." I'm her father, well foster father. She only had it done the other day so it has to stay in, I'm sorry if it causes any problems." oh may gawd, who knew my dad was such a good liar, he he I love him now, well even more. I smiled brightly to him as he dragged me off grabbing my keys etc from the tray and in to the waiting lounge. "wellll?" he asked as we sat down.

"well what?" I responded completely confused.

"what was the metal thing?" he asked slowly irritation in his voice.

"oh that… you know those charm underwear that Rose got me for my birthday" he nodded silently." well I decided to put charms on them" I finished laughing nervously as a sweat drop distinctively appeared on father's face. A tinny chime sounded and our flight was called we hurried to our seat for the long journey ahead.

We waited for what seemed like hours and we had not even moved an inch, when finally the last passenger boarded 'the old knife man' I thought thinking back to the metal detector chuckling to myself. Dad looked at me funny as I shook my head and nodded towards the old man as father began to chuckle lightly to.

"we were moving. Ok, don't panic its just a plane we are absolutely positively safe. We are safe. There will be no man eating snakes, no crashing into a deserted island. We aren't going to die. We are not going to die, we. Will. Definitely. Not .die." I whispered trying to calm my self down I looked at my father to see him laughing his head off. Then the bickering started.

"shut up!"

"why don't you!"

"make me!"

"your sooo immature for your age"

"YOUR ONE TO TALK,YOUR LIKE 40 YEARS OLD!!"

"35 and you know it!"

I was about to retaliate when we hit an air pocket and both of our hands gripped the arms of our seats, our heads snapped forwards with pure terror written all over us while everyone else sighed in relief as our bickering had come to an end.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW ITS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AS SOON AS I GET ONE I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER =]


	2. Chapter 2

MarieBlossom: thankies! You gave me my first review you are amazing =-]

*************************************************************************************

I do not own any of the characters from naruto but Sarina, rose and dad's personalities are based from my life =-]

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: touch down! New school

"Touch down!" the knife man exclaimed as he turned round only to find both father and daughter in the exact same persistion (I don't know how its spelt if someone could tell me I'd be grateful!) as when the plane had hit the air pocket...

Sarina's POV:

The old man burst out laughing our faces began to mould in slow motion into a normal expression as we got out of our seats and proceeded to the plane door. I shot a glare to the mummified old man as his laughing still raged on tears pouring from his eyes, when he finally caught my glare I thought he'd shut up but he only got louder.

"Stupid old man" I mumbled grumpily as he followed close behind me and father.

" I'm only 23 years old little girl, and I can't help but laugh, you have to be the funniest pair I've ever met! The names Kakashi I'm a teacher at konoha high" he finally ceased his laughter and held out his hand in a gesture that I ignored and went to turn back around to catch up with the fatherly figure that was slowly disappearing into the mass crowd of people, when It clicked.

"I'm going to that school!" I blurted out jumping happily causing he man to chuckle.

" Ahhh you must be Sarina Lavarda no?" he asked as I nodded rapidly jumping high in the air flapping my arms around, as my father looked at me like I was crazy as he began to walk towards us. "Well the good news is…Your going to be in MY home room!" he announced as I glomped him onto the floor.

"Kakashi Sensei!!!" I screamed as we began laughing on the floor with my dad shaking his head as pretending not to know us as people staring at the lump of two people on the floor. We eventually stopped laughing and stood when the security scene came back to mind. "Why the hell were you carrying soo many weapons onto the plane, were you trying to kill someone!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at the apparently 23 year old.

"Ahhh I was trying to see if I could get through customs without having to put them into the hold but, I guess I was wrong haha they are for target practice at our school it's a new curriculum at our school to teach students how to defend themselves as muggings, rapes and murders have shot up considerably, so I would keep close to your father and friends and don't go out at night." he warned as we walked out of the station with his weapons being hoisted onto to the back of a truck. "I'll see you at school Sarina, your gonna have a great year don't worry!" he shouted climbing in and driving off at high speed down a near by motor way.

"well, he was…" my father started looking out to the road we had just saw Kakashi drive down only for me to cut him off.

"amazing! Oh my gawd I'm gonna love AMERICA hahaha I hope everyone is as cool as him! I'm soo getting a truck like that and soon I'm gonna be able to cut mugs into ribbons" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I turned round in circles a happy smile gracing my expression.

"I feel for those mugs, its not their fault their meant to hold hot drinks, DON'T WORRY MUGS I'LL SAVE YOU!" my father made me stop at his abrupt comment and bad joke I took it upon myself to knock some sense into him, hard.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT BAKA!" I shouted getting in the car as he tended to his abused head.

After my dad constant complaining and getting lost repeatedly we finally arrived in Konoha and to be honest konoha was defiantly a sight to hold, most of the roads were covered in pink and white blossoms from the near by sakura trees. All the houses were standing proud although being small they were clean and looked simply magical . We carried on driving until we reached our own home which was considerably larger then the rest that were down the road. Father parked on the drive and I jumped out unlocking the door with my key and running inside the child side of me went wild as I zoomed through the house to look for my room I made my way to the top floor which was the third floor I might add to only find one door, by now I was grinning from ear to ear as I turned the handle on the door and peeked inside only to throw the door completely open it was defiantly my room but… IT WAS HUGE! I screamed in joy at the red and white room launching myself onto the queen size four poster bed smiling like an idiot as my father managed to reach the top of the stairs on his hands and knees.

"I ….need…to gym…badly" he breathed out crawling onto my bed and instantaneously falling asleep.

"oh no you don't!" I shouted hitting him on the head making him shoot up. "you have your own bed, so go sleep on it, this my dear would be mine" I grinned like the Cheshire cat as he groggily glared at me getting off the bed giving me puppy eyes as if to say "I don't want to go all the way back down" but I was having none of it. "now!" I ordered firmly as he sulked disappearing down stairs like a child before calling up the stairs.

"school starts tomorrow so I'll wake you up nice an early oh and your clothes are in the on suit bathroom see you in the morning love!" he called cheerfully before I heard a door shut. I couldn't be asked to change so I just crawled under the sheets and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

***********************************************************************************

Next morning….

"WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled dad as he spoke into one of those microphones for sounding a race right by my ear.

"SHUT UPPP!" Smack BANG BoNk….dad was unconscious on the floor and the race starter out the conveniently open window "would it of hurt you to gently wake me! TEME!" I shouted at the unconscious lump on my floor as I made my way to the bath room for showering and dressing. My jaw hit the ground when I saw that the actual bath was sunk in to the floor which is sooo cool! I would have never had this in England I'm really starting to love this country. I had a quick shower and came out the bathroom fully dressed in my uniform which I was certainty not happy about I mean the pleated skirt was soo short! And the blouse barely covered my chest I looked like a slut, accept for the long white socks that came up to just pass my knees a bloody pervert designed this outfit I swear!

I looked around the bedroom only to find my father still out cold so grabbing a cold glass of water I happily tipped it over him and run down the stairs just in time to hear his high pitched girl scream and thundering footsteps race down the stairs.

"That's it you can walk to school!" he said clearly in a foul mood.

"It was just a joke! I'm sorry!" but now the tables were turned and he had all power I was not going to grovel but…"But what about the murders, mugging I could DIE!!" I broke down into fake crying….

"Thank you daddy!" I shouted grinning from ear to ear in victory as he pulled away to go to work in his I always win I thought evilly as I turned and proceeded into the school thousands of students flooded the halls, proceeding to their way to their home rooms. Now where do I - pee now gotta go!. I ran into the nearest toilet to relieve myself before popping back out to find my class. The halls were now empty and I was still searching for my class when a red head came round the corner. "Excuse me!" I shouted to get his attention he looked up at me and that's when I noticed it. He had, No eyes brows AND was hopeless with eye liner I mean it was all over his eyes sockets I suppressed a laugh and got back to what I was meant to asking. "I'm new do you know where Kakashi sensei's class room is cause I'm kinda lost" I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head his expression stayed motionless as he walked pass me and motioned for me to follow him. I walked silently behind him to take in his looks, he had broad shoulders and was at least 2 inches taller then me he wasn't scrawny which was nice to know shame he had a placid face but then again. There is something deep down much more important under the emotionless surface he shows I can see it in his eyes it seems soo familiar but I can't quite place it but I know it from somewhere…

"here come I'm in this form too" his emotionless voice called to me as he push a door and suddenly noise erupted from the room like the class had been into a sound proof room. I shyly followed the red haired stranger in keeping my head low as the class quietened and I felt their gaze upon me.

"Sarina! Don't be so shy you weren't at the air port, come come introduce your self!" Kakashi lazily waved his hand in my direction never once looking up from his book.

"Ok the names Sarina Lavarda, I come from England and this is the first time I've ever been in a school as I was home tutored as I had a dancing profession at the time, I've been a professional dancer since I was 6 but I really started dancing when I was four. I love animals especially big dogs, not a fan cats don't mind them though. My dislikes and past I'd rather not tell as its personal so basically that me in a nut shell" I explained with a short bow at the end before Kakashi told me my seat next to a blue haired boy with onyx eyes who even I must say was very handsome. Looks like this schools got some hotties Rose will be jealous I snickered as I placed my self beside him and prepared for the day ahead.

Hope you enjoyed! As soon as I get another review I will right the next chapter and feel free to criticize!


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy kakashi99: THNK U BRIGITTE-NEE !!!!!you're the best I hope u like this chappy no good bits for you yet though lol.

MarieBlossom: Ahhh but we all love abusing our poor unfortunate families XD thanks for the review

TJD41066: thank you for your review don't worry she'll find him sexy soon enough I mean who wouldn't XD is konoha a Gaara story cause there the only stories I'm really into lol just call me obsessed =P

Snowy-ninja: You are an amazing writer I love ur Gaara stories 'in dreams he came' and what you've done of tiger tiger burning bright . I'm sooo happy u like my story and I hope u like the next chapter fell free to criticize your amazing BELIEVE IT!

AmyC103: thank you for the criticism please tell me where the mistake is lol glad you like it though =]

***********************************************************************

CHAPTER 3

Old Friends And New Enemies 

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi sensei I-err well umm the bus was early so I err missed it! Yeah believe it!" A blond boy with what looked to be whiskers on his cheeks, which kinda takes liking animals too far in my opinion, as he explains in a hurry as he made hand movements which probably could control an aeroplane to Kakashi who seemed to pay no mind what so ever.

"just go sit down Uzumaki and say hello to our new student from the UK she is next to Sasuke" Kakashi doesn't bother question his obvious lie which obviously means…

"he does this often ?" I whispered to the boy I assumed was Sasuke as I was on the end of the row.

"every day… last week he said he turned into an orange fox creature with black eyes so he couldn't come school" he said lowly sighing in frustration about something

"HELLO ENGLISH STUNDENT DO YOU UN-DER-STAND-ME" the Uzumaki shouted slowly in my face

"BAKA! I'M NOT DEAF YA KNOW!" I shouted slamming my fist into his jaw as he was sent flying into the opposite wall "The names Sarina and yeah I speak your language if you haven't noticed your speaking ENGLISH!"I added trudging down the steps of the class room and lifting him on to his feet. "err…ha-ha I kinda have a short temper, Forgive me?" I ended brushing him down and giving him the biggest puppy eyes I have ever done.

"t-t-that's o-ok Sarina-Chan I should have known you speak well" he stuttered as a blush consumed his cheeks.

"thank you err.. Your name was…?" I stood there confused as we turned around to see the whole class staring at us as if we were nuts.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service Believe it!" he announced loudly ignoring the watchful eyes with a huge Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

"ok Naruto as your at my service would you show me round for today ?" I asked as sweetly as possible as we took our seats with him being in the row below me

"err I can't Sarina I have a detention and I have to stay with the principle for the day" he replied sadly.

"Don't worry Sarina I know who can show you around as your in a lot of classes together…" Kakashi trailed off as he finally shut his book a locked eyes with me well eye…" Gaara please look after her for today your most trust worthy of the class". Kakashi sighed as Gaara made a slight nod ."Alright class I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day" he waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" HOW'D HE DO THAT! " I exclaimed as the one called Gaara approached me some what cautious.

"It's just a trick he just jumped out the window…" Gaara intelligently answered my question before leaving the class room with me shadowing him as we proceeded through the busy hall ways but everyone seemed to split as Gaara walked so keeping close to him made sure I was not hurt. Which was good enough for me =] . "This is your art class after follow a pale eyed girl with dark midnight blue hair by the name of Hinata to science she's very quiet so do be rash around her, if you haven't made friends by then follow the crowd to the canteen and you may sit with me and my friends" Gaara concluded with out even saying good bye as he disappeared into the crowd.

"well he was nice….NOT, only cause he's incredibly hot from behind doesn't mean he can be so, so SO mean ! argh! Men!" I ranted to myself entering the filling class and handing my teacher the slip about me being new.

"Oh hello Sarina I'm Kurenai nice to have you with us please take a seat at the back the empty row with Hinata at the back see up there?" she pointed as the pale eyed girl stared awkwardly at her fingers.

"ok thank you Sensei" I politely replied before taking my seat next to the obviously shy girl

"Hi there I'm guessing your Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you I hope we can be friends?" I politely announced

"Do not talk to my cousin she is far above your standards you should be grateful to be even sat near us, commoner" the boy in front with long brown hair and exact same pale eye retorted turning his nose up to me like I was filth, why I outta- I have to be polite I want to make friends and not enemies even if it kills me I must be polite.

"Sorry I did not know, she seemed lonely I'm sorry if I insulted you sir I'm used to being upper class in my country" I replied trying helplessly to make conversation.

"Your upper class?" he retorted unbelievably emphasizing 'your' "How so" he added rising an eye brow

"it's ok I'm sure you do not really want to know. Umm may I ask what makes you so powerful is your family very rich?" I asked not really wanting to tell the boy that I was a dancer and artist.

"My family is the richest in the whole of America" he stated proudly

"c-cousin don't you mean second the Sabaku's are-" Hinata began to stutter out before her cousin who I will never wish to friends with may I add, glared daggers at her.

"Who are The Sabaku's?" I questioned the boy trying to ease his glare from the shy girl that cowered at his attention.

"They are not important they are old news only four members of the family remain by the way I don't think I know your name my name is Neji Hyuga and this is Hinata Hyuga and the pleasure is all mine" he introduced the pair trying to be charming but he really wasn't my type, but at least it's something….

"well it's lovely to meet you Neji I hope we can err, be pleasurable friends" I smiled the best I could. Argh please stop talking to me I think I preferred having no friends at all…

"alright class today we will be drawing… fruit" the sensei announced as the whole class groaned but soon got to work at the task at hand as I boredly drew dragons encased in roses as a boarder for the plain fruit which consisted of an apple banana orange and grapes on the vine.

Suddenly the door swung open and a busty tall porcelain skinned with short to mid long blond hair paraded in along with a more slender girl with sun kissed tanned skin, dark brown eyes and gorgeous kinked dark brown hair to finish the whole 'get lots of sun' look but best of all I know them Brigitte and Mollie aka moo.

"I don't think we are too late " Brigitte states as she removes her sun glasses to show her perfect crystal blue eyes to the class and boy were the boys dribbling I mean even that stuck up Neji boy looks like his gonna start dribbling at any moment.

"OMG you're here ! W-why are you here you should be in England? I didn't see you for the last few months I fought u forgot I was moving away" I stuttered madly trying to get everything I wanted to say as fast as I could before flinging my body at the pair.

"Us forget a weirdo like YOU? never, and we moved here before you, your dad arranged it and our home tutor is the sexiest guy of the village… Itachi…" Brigitte began to drift off into her own little fantasy as she slumped down at the end of my row with me and Moo joining her.

"you mean Shikamaru his laziness makes me-" she started but I knew too well where this was going..

"keep it PG moo I don't wanna hear your fantasies today maybe later though" we laughed like nutters as Kurenai sensei lifted an eye brow

"so ReeNee-chan … what home room u in ?" Brigitte lazily asked like someone else I know as I shuddered at the old nick name. She blew a kiss towards some boys down the front that had been staring making them faint there and then. I unconsciously glanced where the boys were and only one thought could cross my mind WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO SMALL CHESTED! I screamed loudly in my head, before answering her question….

"Kakashi's-"… only to be interrupted by her

"That's soo un fair! I wanna be in his home room, I'd tap that body any and every day of the week. HELL I'll come in Sunday for extra teaching!" she exclaimed as goose bumps visibly appeared on her skin. As me and Mollie both sweat dropped.

"o….k then, hey Sarina wanna go beach this weekend with us. There'll be hot men on the beach and your see some dogs" Mollie winked

"DOOGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIEEEE wooooof hehe yay I'm in!" Mollie and Brigitte sweat dropped at my immaturity.

"soo any guys you like ? Hmmmmm" they both shoved their faces into my view as I began to work again, doesn't look like I was gonna complete it any ways.

"I've been here what one day and your asking me who I think is the hottest, well I guess sasuke is quite handsome but I dunno most people here are quite… well odd I GUESS THAT'S WHY I FIT IN SOO WELL " I laugh nervously as I begin to focus back to my still life of fruit.

"well well well if it isn't the 3 'oh shall we go out to lunch? Oh that sounds marvellous dear' girls and if u like sasuke back off cause he'll never like someone like you lets just face it the British are too far up their arses " a pink Barbie doll paraded over, her forehead catching the light and reflecting it into the joggers outside who then fell over one another after being blinded by her huge fore head.

"Wow where'd you come from cause they must have the 'I'm better than u virus' and believe me u got it bad cause if the British are up their arse what are you up cause I sure don't wanna go that way" I smartly put smirking as her face turned uglier if it were possible as Mollie sniggered in the background.

"You will wish you never messed with me Lavarda!" she ranted getting in my face

"Was that your fret? Cause I'm still waiting.. oh and I don't need you any closer I can smell ya for miles. What are you wearing disinfectant from LIDLS! " I scrunched up my nose as I moved away from her.

"why you little arrogant bitch!" she shouted clenching her fist.

"come on girl! or are you a boy cause I can't tell cause the only thing famine about you is your hair and stuck up bratty attitude!" I challenged rising from my seat in one swift movement.

"That's enough! Both of you Sit down !" Kurenai sensei hollered from her desk as I glared daggers at the flat chested fan girl while she tore herself away from me and going to sit down with the rest of her chavy minions.

Next chapter is *drum roll*….

**Getting to know you and SEX EDUCATION WTF!**

**REVIEW AND CRITISIZE U NO U WANT TO :P**


	4. Kakashisensei!

**Kakashi-sensei!?!?!?!?!**

Sorry it took so long I've been reading a lot lately sorry!

THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON DON'T FORGET THAT =]

Sexykaksashi99 : Yeah you can stop bugging me about that now onee-san love you tons though =] hope u like it

Snowy-ninja: Sorry if you don't like those characters I needed someone to help her settle. Hope you enjoy the chapter =]

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

She darted out of the classroom with her two friends being dragged behind her. She sighed… they had fan girls eyes and there was only one reason

Flash back! ^.^

"Mollie pass the paint"

"No"

"Mollie…?" I repeat her name slowly to show I'm not going to be patient.

"No I'm using it" she snapped back.

"The lids still on moo" Brigitte joins raising a eye brow at the childish behaviour.

"I don't care I'm using it" she began to raise her voice.

"Give Me The Damn paint!" I screamed out launching my body across the work desk.

"Noooooo" She hollered while hugging the pot of orange paint. I still reached towards the paint before se began, growling? 'OH hell no, no one and I mean no one! Growls at me!"

"That's it I'm taking it!" And so the war began , curses left and right neither stubborn girl willing to give up the fight their hands clasping the pot pulling it one way or the other while their blond haired friend continued like nothing had even happened, drawing a picture of Inuyasha from her old school and Kakashi topless while listening to daft punk fall blast.

CRACK SLIP SPLAT. The pot escaped from the two hungry teenagers and found its home on the back of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The whole class grew silent as he turned to face me and Mollie. His usually calm face looked like evil had been shoved up his arse. We threw ourselves at the ground reciting something from Wayne's world.

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy!" we begged from the floor in an Egyptian style (ya no the hands going up and down in a wave formation XD)

"I'll let you off for today Lavarda as its your first day" He replied humoured to what seemed like just me as he un did his buttons to his once white shirt and slid it off his shoulders before discarding it on his desk . Nose bleeds and fainting came from various girls from all over the class room, as well as a few guys looking jealously at the onyx eyed boys perfect body . Muscles gently protruded from his arms while his slender physique showed no little flab but not quite showing his abdominal muscles.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry sasuke do you want m-me to get you another s-s-shirt from the medical room?" I asked not being able to contain the huge blush that had found its way on to my face.

"Don't worry I will, you'd only get lost" He sniggered sitting down and continuing with his work like half the class wasn't staring or dead on the floor. I turned to Mollie to only find she too had fainted but looking at Brigitte she had a book in front of her 'maybe she doesn't like Sasuke's body… no 'I concluded knowing that defiantly wasn't the case. I pulled the book down to see two screwed up pieces of tissue up her nose and eagerly adding sasuke to he half naked fantasy drawing. The bell rand and I collected my stuff but everyone but me and Uchiha had stayed in place including my friends.

"WAIT" Shouted a chubby looking character at the front gaining everyone's attention excluding the passed out fan girls on the floor (not including Moo).

"I am Choji and I will show you what a real mans body looks like!" he announced loudly before he ripped his clothes from his obese body the rolls pooping from all angles and… OH GOD NO UNDERWEAR! (sorry Choji fans)

End OF Flash Back ^-^

"Snap out of it bakas!" I began to slap life back into my only friends as the 'I'm going to throw up any second' look faded.

" OK NEXT LESSON!" Mollie exclaimed first on her feet and dashing off down the hall. 'O…k then' I sweat dropped.

"Where'd moo go ?" my last friend asked casually as she brushed herself down

"Next class" I replied watching the dust disappear from where Mollie had been only a second or so ago.

" Ohh, Shikamaru is in her maths, plus she has got a stress pot of a teacher" she sighed rubbing the back of her head "I have maths too you?" she said as we walked in the same direction as the tanned beauty had gone.

"Science… you no where it is right ?" I asked quickly in more of a pleading manor " I'm in the same class as Hinata can you point me in the direction?" I said nervously and shy for some bizarre reason

" Oh yeah take those stairs go to your right and follow the corridors till 203 that's Hinata's class you got a creep of a teacher though , kinda reminds me of Voldermort from Harry Potter" she sniggered before going into her own little world, so I just ran past her and up the stairs grinding my way through the masses of people till I found the room. One thing was right the guy really did look like Voldermort from potter I sighed as I handed yet another slip out.

Going to my table, I found that the table was only inhabited by one student. Hinata Hyuga. The quiet yet sweet girl that Gaara had breathily told me about with a stuck up cousin that sees no light at the end of his egotistic tunnel.

"Hello again," I smiled sweetly at the Hyuga. "are we the only ones that are going to be on this table?" I added gesturing to the two seats beside either side of us. While secretly praying it wasn't Neji as I was next to his cousin.

"Sabaku Gaara but he's helping the freshmens in sports with Guy Sensei. He'll be your lab partner" She replied quietly as if she didn't want know one to hear as she looked carefully over the empty seat by her " I have Naruto, Gaara and him get along well" She added shyly still, but without stuttering and with a gentle smile on her face. Causing me to smile to but for no apparent reason.

"Yess, we will finish off the topic of chemisstry today take out your text book and turn to page 345 ansswer all the questionss and that will ssome up the topic, acccept for the quiz on Thurssday" The teachers harsh and cold voice hissed like snake round the room causing me to shudders as shivers ran up and down my spine. "Ansswer all 100 questionss oncce finisshed, ssit quietly. NO NOISSSE!" he glared flicking a fork tongue out to emphasize his whole snake like appearance before scribbling down on a piece of paper indicating we could start getting stuck into the work.

'This is easy I learnt this years ago from my tutor' I thought bitterly already on the final question after a mere thirty to forty minutes.

"Done." I breathed out quietly

"Al-already?!?" Hinata exclaimed at normal level which wasn't loud any ways.

"Yeah I already learnt this like over and over. Here copy it into your own words I'm gonna write" I replied boredly grabbing another piece of paper from the middle of the desk and putting the pen to page as a story began to form in my mind.

_Drawing a deep, shuddering breath Sarah stared out to sea but she did not see the ocean before her nor hear the gentle rush of the waves over the pebbles she was sitting on. Neither did she notice that the light patter of rain on her head had grown into heavy drops that blended with the tears she could not contain. All her awareness was focused on the hollow ache that had replaced her heart. The sense of hurt and betrayal were almost unbearable._

_She still found it hard to believe her nightmare was real, that the day that was supposed to be the happiest of her life had turned into the worst. And she no longer even had anyone she could turn to for comfort. Her parents had been taken from her when she had been but a small child so that for many years she and her sister had looked out for each other. Had protected each other when careless relatives had passed them from pillar to post with no thought for their feelings._

_Her fingers closed into a fist on the soggy piece of paper she held. But now it seemed even her sister did not really care what pain she might suffer. Her beautiful, talented sister. Who had turned out to be just as heartless as all the others, had not lingered long enough for explanations but left nothing more than a brief note. A note telling her that she and Robert were eloping. _

_Robert, the vampire who had told her he loved her more than anything in the world, only it seemed he had lied, she was not the one he had loved at all. But if he loved her sister why had he put her through all this humiliation and hurt._

_And what of the man her sister had agreed to marry, would he be as hurt as she was. She wasn't sure how she was going to write to him to tell him what had happened. What if he was as hurt as she was, she couldn't bare to think she could deliver such a blow to someone, a man her sister should have taken the trouble to at least write a letter of explanation to. Only it seemed her sister was a coward on top of everything else because she knew she hadn't._

_So what was she to do…. She had as yet no idea when she had her own pain to deal with. _

" Hmm very nicccce, you have an art form in the Englissh Literaccy" My sensei hissed in my ear.

"H-hai sensei, I-I finished my work" I stuttered helplessly to the freak of a man.

"Orochimaru-ssensssei to you Lavarda, I can ssee your very into this sstory of yourss, but sssome of ussss want lunch" He snapped as you saw that you were the only one still remaining in class.

"I'm so sorry Volder- err I mean Orochimaru-sensei, have a nice day!" I scattered out of the class before the snake teacher scowled me for almost calling him the bad guy from Harry Potter.

I began to rush down the corridor in hopes of finding a familiar face when someone grabbed hold of my arm, I whipped round and glared at the hand grasping my arm and followed my glare up to a familiar red head from this morning. He let go of my arm while emotionlessly saying "Lost again, are we?".

"Yeah, of course, its my first day remember!" I scowled at the redhead before adding some what sweetly "Where's the cafeteria?". he simply 'hmphed' before walking down the halls I stood there for a minute not knowing if I should follow or not before deciding that it was my best chance of finding it was with the zombie boy.

We finally made it to the cafeteria and queued up in the lunch line to buy lunch which my stomach growled happily at. I picked up a chicken tika sandwich, a tuna and sweet corn sandwich, a BLT sandwich, a bacon bap, two cookies and two bottles of lucazade. As I paid, I noticed the first piece of emotion on Sabaku's face **0.0 **before turning and walking to sit with his friends as I did mine which conveniently sat a the next table.

"Wow Sarina you didn't have-" Mollie started gesturing towards the food before I growled and dragged it towards me.

"You can't seriously expect us to believe your gonna eat all that food in ten minutes, its impossible." Brigitte stated in a matter fact tone.

" Then watch the impossible" I stated as whole halves of sandwiches disappeared into my bottomless pit.

*two minutes later*

Mollie 0.0 Brigitte 0.0

"Wow I feel much better now" I smiled contently patting my strangely flat stomach.

To finish off the day me and Mollie trudged to P.E. theory, while Brigitte floated up the stairs completely care free.

"Why is she so happy?" I groaned as we reached the top floor.

"You'll see" Mollie lazily replied entering the noisy classroom. We placed ourselves at the front of the class with me at the window as that is where the dream stated blond had perched herself. I was appalled that the teacher hadn't made an appearance after ten minutes of sitting not that Brigitte seemed to care with the same look on her face as when we had first entered the class room. Suddenly the door slowly opened to reveal none other then Kakashi-sensei.

"Sorry kiddos you see there was a cat in one of-" Kakashi started an obvious lie but being caught off by the pink witch of America and a blond girl who snapped in unison.

"THAT'S A LIE AN YOU KNOW IT".

"Well err lets start where we left off last week then get into your groups and you have until half past to prepare, thats all" Kakashi instructed like had never been late.

"Don't worry Sarina, you can work with us and take Naruto's position" moo assured while taking out a blank poster and book.

"what are we doing exactly?" I asked knowing it had to have something to do with sport.

"Well, we have some kinder garden children coming for the day soon and we have to produce a plan so their day will be fun filled and exciting we also have to think of a theme" she explained flicking through the book that held hundreds of little diagrams of sport exercises.

"What's the theme?" I asked watching her come towards the middle of the book where there was a big diagram of the theme they had chosen and in big letters at the top it said 'MONSTERS VS RAMEN w_ho will prevail.' _"u-umm well I'm not sure on the theme but the design is good" I laughed nervously.

"It's unusual and Naruto chose the theme but at least ya can't say we copied someone else" Mollie concluded with a cheesy grin.

While Moo continued on the design I thought I should try and find out if I was ever going to see a different expression out of my blond haired friend.

"Brigitte" no answer. "Brigggiiiiittte" I said a little louder, no response. "BRIGITTE SASUKES ON THE FIELD STARK NAKED!" I exclaimed

"Where where where! Let me see!" she exclaimed throwing herself across the table to look.

"he's not really I was trying to get you out of La La land, what's with you anyways??" I asked quite annoyed that she was now casually laying across the whole length of the table.

"Two words. Kakashi-sensei" she whispered glancing over at my tutor as he read a perverted Japanese book that I saw my father with the other week." I would love to just crawl across his table and plant my lips upon his while handling that monster of a cock. God the amount of things I want with a guy like that!" she added sitting on the table with her hands held out like she was holding her brain in her hands.

"Then why don't you?" I asked seriously as she raised an eye brow at me before getting off the table and proceeding towards Kakashi.

"She's not actually gonna-" Mollie started not believing that Brigitte would until she saw the blond haired girl grab hold of Kakashi's tie and pull him across his desk while pulling down his mask as she crashed her lips into his in a heated passion. Gasps sounded throughout the room as Kakashi stood his lips sealed by hers as he slid his hands down her back to her soft thighs and lifting her over the desk. She now sat on top of him with his large but soft hands roaming freely over her body, she untangled one of her hands from his unruly silver hair and moved it to the rather large bulge that had appeared under his jet black pants. Slowly she began to massage the lump causing the teacher shudder at the slightest touch made. It was obvious that he was suppressing a moan as her other hand came to join in on his torture. He grasped her breasts as she unzipped his pants to show his ninja dog boxers. She was about to place her hand down the silver god when…….

Naruto's POV (weren't expecting that one lol)

"You can be in lessons for the rest of the day and I want to see improvements on your behaviour" Tsunade scowled though I was only half listening as I darted up the stairs towards my class. "No running!" she shouted from the bottom of the stairs with Gaara as I reached the top. I swung the door open to my class, and froze. Brigitte and Kakashi were making out in front of the whole class as random students had come down the front to get a better view of the make out only three words could develop in my mind.

"GET A ROOM!!" I shouted as they whole class seemed to jump out of their skins. "Oh and by the way Gaara and Tsunade's coming" I added taking my seat next to Mollie

Normal POV.

The door opened and Gaara and Tsunade really had come like Naruto had said.

"Kakashi I'm allowing Gaara and Naruto back into normal lessons but they are on their last chance and then I'll have no choice but to suspend them" Tsunade explained glancing around the room to see all the students with their heads down and into their work before leaving without waiting for Kakashi-sensei to answer. Gaara walked over to me.

"Your in my seat" He rasped out glaring daggers at me.

"I was here first not my fault you weren't here" I replied cockily "If you weren't a bad boy then you would still have your seat" I added in a matter of fact tone. He grumbled something before pushing me along the bench and hopping over and sitting where I had once sat. "Hey, that's not fair" I moaned as he stared out of the window.

"Life's not fair" He answered not taking his eyes off outside.

"I think everyone knows that," I laughed gently.

"Oi Sarina how's your day been?" Sasuke Uchiha asked from behind me.

"Oh S-sasuke I didn't see you there, u-umm sorry again I mean the whole shirt thing, it really was an accident" I turned to face him smiling gently.

"It's alright I-" sasuke apologized.

"Oi sasuke come give us a hand" interrupted a boy with a dog on his head, surly you were not allowed dogs in school? Oh what do I know I've never been in one.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

School had finally ended and I proceeded home once there I found a note;

_Dear Sarina,_

_I'm going to be later then I expected, theres money on the fridge the nearest shop is about two miles away near the old mansion feel free to take a taxi if you feel its too far._

_Lots of love_

_Dad x_

I sighed it was already starting to get dark but it wasn't about to stop me from getting something to eat I was starving. I dashed upstairs and changed into a simple while summery dress with a large straw hat and slip on white shoes to finish off the look. I silently locked up and proceeded down to the shopping market for food. Grabbing a basket on my way in I went round the shop buying the following; chicken breasts, smoked bacon, mild cheese, small bag of potatoes, a chocolate cake for two, few bottles of 500ml coke and a chocolate bar for later.

After paying I noticed it had already become night time and Kakashi's words rang through my head 'muggings, _rapes and murders have shot up considerably' _even though I acted like it had no affect on me, all alone and so far from home DID scare me. I began to walk quickly looking around every few seconds to make sure I wasn't being followed. I probably looked pretty shifty myself now I thought about it and quietly laughed to myself. I walked past the play ground at the bottom of the road following onto mine a little slower as my panic and stress decreased, well until the cracking of a branch by a tree near the opposite side of the street and me being in hysteria didn't care to think that it might just be a nocturnal animal and ran. I had made the right decision to run as the noise of foot steps behind me told me that it was no harmless creature of the night it was indeed human, or so I had thought until a man with scars illuminating his face appeared in front of me causing me to halt to a stop.

"L-look I haven't got no money on me I've already spent it s-so please leave me alone I have nothing you want" I tried so bravely to show I wasn't scared but there was no way of controlling my shaking voice.

"Don't worry poppet, as long as your amongst the living you will always have something I want" The man replied mocking my English accent.

"P-please I-I do not wish t-to be raped please" I stuttered uncontrollably as my palms began to sweat.

"Rape you! Oh no I wish not for your body but what it contains, blood" he snapped back grinning evilly as he proceeded towards me.

" M-my BLOOD what are you trying to say! You've been watching to many vampire films. They don't exist!" I cried a the lunatic, but he only laughed like I was the one playing vampire and using real blood.

"Oh we are very much real poppet I can assure you of that, you should feel honoured to meet one. But I'm afraid your not gonna live to tell the tale" He sniggered before lunging towards me, I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hope you liked it R&R please

Next chapter, **MINE!**


	5. Assassins Creed

**Ok. I'm sooooo sorry its late I totally forgot about putting it up haha well have a read hope you like it =]**

**So I'm changing the title for this chapter cause it doesn't really suit lol sooo here goes… Oh and snowy ninja the next one I think you will like ;).**

**Assassins Creed**

SLAP!.

"What have I told you young man! Never let your prey call for help! Be fast and without sound take your prey by surprise. By going head on like you did, she can easily scream and wake hunters! Your not a pure blood so don't go acting like a big shot. Now march yourself back home before I lose my temper!" A little pale blond haired girl scowled at the nut case of a man acting like his mother.

"yes mum, I'll go home now" He replied sadly and turned around.

"N-NANI! He's like 5 times your age theres no way that you're his mother!" I shouted at the child that looked around the age of 5 in disbelief.

"My appearance deceives you child, I'm 161 years old I choose to look like this to fool you humans, so my hunt will be faster" The girl replied turning into a gruesome looking old vampire that looked like its skin was about to rot off.

"K-keep away from me!, I ain't your bat food lady!" I shouted, backing away from her getting ready to run.

"What a rude child you are, no matter your be dead in a few seconds" She snapped in an adult voice that suited her appearance. Ugly.

"I'm afraid that that girl doesn't belong to you," A dark deep velvet voice occurred from the left.

The sudden voice made me jump nearly ten feet from my skin, I ripped my eye sight round to see none other than Mr Zombie Gaara, no matter how happy I was to see his emotionless face I couldn't help but say.

"Don't do that! You scared the living shit outta me! Theres no way your gonna beat her by the way Gaara, I Know you wanted to be the hero but she's a bloody vampire!" I shouted at the foolish boy that didn't think things through and now was going to get eaten too.

"What makes you think I'm not a vampire too?" Suddenly the boy stood behind me baring pearly white teeth at the woman in front of me, which again scared the crap out of me.

"I'm not scared of a pure blood, I'll take you on Sabaku that meal belongs to me I found it fair. And. SQUARE!" She screamed lunging towards us, but in a blink of an eye Gaara had the women pinned down in the middle of the road with elongated claws at the side of her neck and before I knew it he had slid his hand across her neck severing her head before she turned into dust.

"Soooooo, you're a vampire then?" I asked uncomfortably as he stood. He only nodded in response. "So you were hunting too?" He nodded again "Have you eaten yet?" This time he shook his head to say no. "You hungry?" I asked walking over to him. He looked at me this time and nodded slowly as I got right in his face. "You have pretty eyes" I continued innocently. He then looked taken back at my sudden observation. "Come on your hungry, lets go eat." I finished grabbing the moody vampire's hand and dragging him up the road not caring that he wasn't hungry for food but indeed blood like the other vampire had wanted.

Walking indoors I told him to relax as I made a late dinner which he soon came to watch. I slaved in the kitchen though I didn't mind, cooking was something I always had a passion for like art but I had much more confidence in what I did when it came to food.

Sitting on the couch I placed our food down before going to turn the kettle on . As I came into the room I saw Gaara waiting on the couch as if he was waiting for me to sit down I walked over to where he sat but surprise, surprise my clumsy foot got caught on the rug falling on top of Gaara so we were both now laying on the sofa , faces millimetres away from one another , his top slightly ridden and my dress at the same height so our bodies could touch with a pale hand placed on the inside my thigh causing a blush to cover my cheeks and shock playing his facial features. SLAM.

"Hey sorry- BWAAAAA!!, my eyes MY EYES! WHATS WRONG WITH THE BEDROOM!!!!! Your first day and, and this!" we leaped as fast as we could from our positions as my father continued his blabbering.

"Dad your re-"

"M-MY DAUGHTERS A SLUTTTT!!!!! WAHHHH!" he shouted in full fledged tears .*.*. SMACK, WHACK, THUMP.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SLIPPED ON THE RUG YOU BAKA!!!!" I shouted at the mass of my father on the floor.

"Surrrrrrrre." WHACK! "HEY!-" WHACK. "OW OW OW OW I GIVE!. Sorry I jumped to conclusions…" he sulked walking over and sitting on the couch eating my food… WAIT MY FOOD!

"HEY GET YOUR OWN!" I shouted as my father began munching on the moist chicken breast. But all through this Gaara had stayed completely silent while continuing to eat like this was normal for him… weirdo.

" My dinner." I stated childishly, before grabbing my plate and dashing up the stories of stairs, with Gaara lazily following.

"sit" I commanded patting the other side of my bed as I started up the laptop.

"why did you invite me into your home?" Gaara asked curiously taking his seat on the edge of the bed.

"Cause, well. Ummm… not a clue" I replied with a hesitant smile.

"I have to go, thank you for your hospitality" Gaara explained like he was talking to some posh old lady before somersaulting through the window and disappearing into the night without a sound. 'Show off' I pouted looking at the spot under the street light on the other side of the road where he had landed only moments ago. 'show off…'

-next day -

'show off show off show off' I stropped in my head as I showered. 'show off show off…' I continued as I munched on the toast like it was my worst enemy. "Bloody Sabaku, and his fucking 'I'm a sodding acrobat vampire'" I muttered going trough school and into my home room and slamming myself into my seat.

"Your in a good mood…" sasuke muttered sarcastically glancing at me before continuing his text.

"Hmph…." I grouched back just as Gaara walked into class. "YOU!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat and slamming him out the class and joining him but not before glaring at Naruto as he wolf whistled and chavily added "Get in there Sabaku!".

"You you YOU SHOW OFF! Jumping out the window like some mysterious big shot. What if someone saw you ! My dad kept asking absurd questions like "how could he jump out your window your on the top floor?"… ok maybe not that one but " is it legal to keep people in your room?" and "Do you need THE talk?" or "Are you having sex with him protected?" oh and my favourite " I don't have to clean up after you two do I?", what the hell! And its all your fault!" I shouted not caring about the looks given by various passers in the halls.

"Are you on your period?"

"Err yeah wh- HEY THAT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I raised my voice as loud as I could only to find the vampire closing the door to the classroom. "HEY!" I collared as the door clicked shut.

"I know I know, I'm late but -" Kakashi lazily started wandering down the halls towards the class

"So you liked Brigitte yesterday Sensei?" I cut him off with a wink. He stood there hard as a stone with what looked to be a blush on the visible part of his cheek. I then grinned wickedly, "Ya know sensei, if Tsunade-sama found out about your little fun with a pupil it could get you into a whole lotta trouble, but I could help you… for a price," I slithered over to his sweating worried filled face whispering lightly in his ear.

"What is it Lavarda?…"he replied after sighing.

"Well,…"I whispered my plan to him with and evil glint in my eye.

The door swung open and the two of us paraded in, with me looking rather smugly as I took my seat.

"Sabaku Gaara" Kakashi called across the classroom with mock authority in his voice.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei?" Gaara called looking up from his book, as I silently sniggered causing Sasuke and Naruto both stop their argument to stare at Gaara like me.

"I have been informed that you, Sabaku, have insulted a woman of this school with sexist comments, your on your last life line and I'm in the right mind to tell Tsunade just how your abusing your last chance, but I won't, but as punishment for your sexist actions you will accompany Sarina to all her classes, home and help her with work and you MUST do what she asks and one nasty or unhelpful comment towards her that is reported by her or a member of this school and you'll be out on your ear faster then the rubbish is that clear?" sensei instructed looking at Gaara dead in the eyes, god could those two kill someone with the looks they're giving each other.

"Hai Sensei" Gaara grumbled sharply in reply, venom dripping from each word produced from his frowned lips. I couldn't help but snigger, Gaara whipped round to send his glare in my direction. I winked cockily at him with a smirk playing on my lips.

The bell rang and it was off to science, I was skipping along the corridors while Mr Eyebrowless grump trudged behind sending hateful looks at my back from what I could tell all the way. I sat down whistling Don't worry be happy by Bob Marley as I watched Gaara plonk down next to me still glaring his little heart out.

"You know, no matter how much you glare your not going to burn any holes through my clothing" I chuckled lightly causing him to cross his arms in a childish way. "Why do you wear eyeliner?" I asked pointing at the black rings round his eyes "And why do you have no eyebrow and no pupils and do you die your hair to get that colour or is it natural?" I continued to ask to further piss the red head off but he seemed to calm himself into that blank calmness that he usually has.

We were told to start an experiment with Bunsen burners and metal which I managed to keep losing under the table when Gaara decided to answer my questions.

"It's insomnia, I don't know why I have no eyebrows or pupils, this IS my natural hair colour anymore questions?" he responded through gritted teeth obviously not as calm as he let on.

"Oh. Umm do you like your shirt?" I asked causing him to look at me funny. "Your on fire." I stated calmly pointing at the flames arising from his once white shirt.

"AHHH PUT IT OUT SOMEONE PLEAS-" Gaara began panicking before SPLASH. Gaara stood there completely soaked glaring harder at me as I stood there holding the now empty bucket while staring at him mouth agape. "What?" he asked irritated as I continued to stare with almost a nosebleed pouring from my nose. He looked taken back before looking round the room seeing most of the girls with nose bleeds and even the boys were blushing but what looked to have freaked him out the most was Orochimaru-Sensei eyeing him up with lust evident in his snake like eyes, and only then did it click, toned body+ white shirt+ water= see through shirt and body shown for all to see. In a flash his black hoddie was covering him and he was walking out the class. I quickly snapped out of my fan girl gaze wiping the blood from my nose and chasing after him.

I chased him all the way to outside school where he was just about to board the bus when I grabbed him throwing him to the ground and straddling his hips blushing and breathing heavily as I did so.

"You have one hell of a body and god can you walk fast." I complemented through heavy breaths "Why were you getting the bus? your like dark super man you could practically jump home" I added the blush disappearing as I became comfortable.

"I have to look normal don't I?" he replied obviously still angry about the whole shirt incident.

"Sorry bout the shirt and the bucket of water… it could have been worse?" I chuckled nervously but with an innocent smile somewhat gracing my features.

"Hn, now we're both in shit, not only did we abuse a science safety rule but we walked out of Mr Orochimaru's class." Gaara explained laying his head on the grass.

"Its not my fault you weren't looking where you were waving that shirt of yours and I was only seeing if you were alright as you stormed out of class, so correction, your in shit, again." I explained getting off him. "Well, it was nice knowing you Sabaku" I concluded walking towards school.

Suddenly I was lifted into the air and flying over the school and before I knew it I was in some kind of where house tied to a chair. "…Err what just happened?" I asked the darkness confused .

"Hn" a voice 'hn'ed from the darkness.

"OH ha ha Gaara funny now untie me before I kick your ass!" I shouted clearly pissed at his poor sense of humour.

"Your very tanned for a vampire lords wife"

"A vampire what???"

"Or maybe he hasn't turned you yet, maybe disposing of the two of you will be more simple then I thought"

"Whoa , wait a minute, I'm not becoming a vampire tonight or any other night and who the hell is the vampire your talking about I only know one!…. And he's well, I hardly know the guy!" I shouted clearly knowing this wasn't Gaara trying to piss me off.

"Hmm maybe he hasn't imprinted on her were you sure?"

"yes sir they were doing cow girl just outside the school just before we took her" another man answered causing my face to heat like an oven.

"NANI!!!! What the hell we had our clothes on and the only reason I was straddling him cause he would have gotten away !" I countered still very red in the face.

SMASH. The door to the where house went flying across the room and light entered causing me to see seventeen men wearing white cloaks with swords just visible in the split of the clothing, I think they have been playing assassins creed waaaay too much. It then only occurred to me to look at what had made the door come flying across the room… was it a plane...No…was it apple pie?…no, that's a tad bizarre… is it handsome Sasuke and his killer body……sadly, no it wasn't.

"Hi Gaara…" I trailed off really showing my disappointment.

"well good to see you too, expecting someone else to save you?" he asked clearly pissed that I wasn't happy to be saved by him.

"Sasuke would have been nice, shirtless would have been better, you could have at least came shirtless or at least with a few scruff marks to show that it was hard to get here to save me…." I mumbled trying to loosen the rope that tied my hands together.

"Thanks…" he spat back walking over to me.

"Umm, Gaara its great that your gonna untie me first but what about the 17 assassins creed wanna bes over there, that probably want you dead and also thought we were trying out sex positions on the school field?" I asked as he stood just in front of me. Silently he turns round to the ever silent men in white before snarling.

"So she IS Sabaku's mate" One gasped as he took one step towards the group… wait did he say mate? Did he mean as in friend or as in what a male monkey has to fuck??? I really hope it's the first one.

"So we kill her, then he can't have young for another one hundred years" another one spoke and a squeaky voice as if his balls hadn't dropped. Oh great it had to be the second one…..

"You won't be touching her" My so called "mate" growled before disappearing , before I could even blink one of the men had blood seeping in a horizontal line from the top of the head to the crotch area, Gaara had successfully split right through the middle the poor bloke he didn't even get to breathe his last breath before his two halves peeled away from one another and flopping lifelessly to the floor causing the others to stiffen at the sight. After more and more blood that mysteriously never touched me. Gaara came back into view with the last one shivering in pure freight as he crawled towards the exit. Gaara calmly stalked his prey lifting him up by his cloak causing the hood to fall and show the guy as the vampire I met just yesterday. The vampire removed the shivering child of a vampire's cloak, I raised an eyebrow what was he gonna do now rape him? "You're a traitor to your own kind kid, I have no tolerance for scum like you on these lands. I'll be keeping this." Gaara explained holding the white material for him to see before throwing it into my lap and with his now free hand he ripped through the vampires chest causing him to scream in agony as his stale heart was ripped from his chest and being tossed away before lastly being decapitated and turning into harmless ashes.

"Lets go." He announced walking towards the exit.

"Err a little help?" I pleaded shuffling the chair that I was still tied to towards him while trying not to let the cloak fall on the floor.

"One condition." he replied half turning towards me.

"Yeah…." I egged him to continue.

"You do as I say when I say it, understand?" he explained with what looked to be a half smirk appearing on his face.

"…. Fine, just untie me so we can leave" I sighed giving in there was no way I wanted to be left here on my own with a load of dead bodies covered in blood.

Gaara came over to me smirking at my helplessness before leaning against my chest while wrapping his arms round the chair before slowly untying me from the ropes. I couldn't help the heat that had risen to my cheeks even though I knew this was his stupid plan, dumb fucking zombie boy hitting on me grrr and he probably has no interest in doing anything other then to see me struggle! Grrr and grr some more. He pulled away as I felt the thin rope flop to the ground. He pulled me up off the seat before wrapping the surprisingly clean white leather coat around me, how it appeared in his hands I'll never know.

"It's cold out side, let's go" He explained himself before again walking out the door as I continued to think just how the coat went from my lap to his hands even though they were untying my hands that were behind, well me. "Sometime this century would be nice!" he called poking his head round the where house door.

"Coming!" I collared chasing after the red head.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Next chapter , keep your mouth shut! Fan Girl WAR……….


	6. Chapter 6

This is only part one people cause the other half is on my laptop so I will update as fast as possible hope you enjoy, sorry its been a while.

* * *

"LET GOOO!" I strained as I dragged myself and my father that clinged to my left leg, his body dragging along the concrete behind me as I walked up to the school.

"I was soo scared when you didn't come home, I never wanna leave you again don't go back to this school we can go back to England! I swear! Please, someone might take you away again!" dad pathetically cried as I crawled up the steps still ignoring the expressions of the staring students that were also out front of the school.

"Let GO!" I screamed standing and flinging the senile man off my leg before watching him fly into the distance with a TING as he disappeared from view.

I opened the door to the home room only to be strangled by none other then Brigitte and Mollie as they cried waterfalls murmuring something about thinking the worse but I really couldn't care less as my face had turned a disturbing colour of blue.

"Your killing her." What sounded like Sasuke stated as my vision began to blur. I felt a release in pressure and dropped to my knees panting as blood rushed back to my head and gulped up any available air.

"Haha, sorry Sarina…" They both apologised in some creepy unison, while scratching the backs of their heads.

"Ok, its fine just never do the creepy twin thing. Its disturbing." I accepted while pulling myself up using a desk for support as I did so.

"Sooo-" Mollie started trying to start a conversation.

"What happened!" Naruto burst into the conversation his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well… Gaara stormed out of Orochimaru's class because everyone was slobbering over him including sensei which, was, disturbing to say the least." I began sighing at the end before breathing in deep and speeding up my voice. "I chased after Gaara, threw him on the ground to stop him from getting on the bus, got kidnapped by assassin creed wannabes, Gaara beat them up untied me and we went home, the end."

Silence.

"Woooow!" the whole class said in a creepy unison.

"Are you and Gaara dating then?" Brigitte asked winking, causing me to remember that the kidnappers fought I was his 'mate' which in turn caused my face to go bright red as I fought of two monkeys well, yeah anyways…"Awwwww that's soo sweet" she cooed looking at my face causing the rest of the class to go awww in the same unison God was I getting tired of them.

"WHAT! Nooo he just saved me cause he was trying to be a big shot, I'm just thankful he saved me really!" I snapped out of my monkey faze holding my hands up in defence. " If I'm completely honest he was, well rather heroic" I muttered cheeks still burning bright causing another awww from the class. "Stop with the 'Awwwing'!" I shouted causing them to only 'aww' again in response making me sink in my seat, cross my arms and pout childishly. The click of the door shutting caused everyone's head to turn only to see Gaara standing there emotionless as always.

"GAARA-SAMA!!!!!!" several girls screamed lunging towards Gaara which he ever so calmly step away from every launching fan girl that came his way which ended up seven different girls smacking into the black board before taking his seat in the left side of the room.

"Your such a man Sabaku, saving the new be like that, I bet you didn't even need to think twice about saving her-" one girl started batting her eyelids before another cut her off.

"you can save me anytime" The other girl winked undoing her blouse showing her pink laced bra.

"Not interested." Gaara stated before carrying on reading his Manga, not giving the raunchy girls another glance.

"He only has eyes for you ReeNee" Brigitte and Mollie cooed whispering either side of me using my old nickname. I jumped out of the seat slightly at the sudden noise, they had spotted me staring for the fifth time since Gaara entered the class.

"Why ARE you two in my home room?" I asked the two trying to change the subject and any way I wasn't staring I was, err daydreaming about penguins sunbathing and my eyes just happened to drift that way, why am I thinking to myself? Damn, and I thought my dad was strange.

"We are here to comfort you! Plus your dad said "Leave her alone for even a second, and your dead. Capeash!, I'm watching you …" and he eyed us like some crazed lunatic which gave us the impression that he really will kill us" Mollie shivered remembering the face with veins bulging from his forehead and the caffeine deprived look with red swollen eyes to finish it off.

"I doubt he's actually watching you right now-" I tried reasoning with them but they just pointed to the window frightened. I looked to see none other then my father with a crazed creepy look breathing heavily glaring at the two. I calmly stood and walked over to the opening it before slinging a brick smacking him in the head "GET TO WORK,YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted as he woke with throbbing lump protruding from his forehead. He looked like he was gonna say something so I picked up the snoring Shikamaru causing my father to high tail it outta there.

"Shika! OMG he's in here…" the brown eyed lover sat next to the sleeping boy in a heart loving daze.

"Well Mollie won't be back for the rest of the lesson" I muttered looking at the blond only to find her not in her seat but at the front of class flirting with Kakashi-sensei. "Ok then seems I'm talking to myself again" I sighed.

"Seems like it" Ash from Pokemon replied nodding his head in agreement.

"Where the hell did you come from!!! This is Naruto GET OUT, out out OUT!" I smacked the boy repeatedly with a rolling pin as he ran out of class shouting something along the lines of "But Inuyasha got to stay!".

"time for class have a good day guys!" Kakashi announced high spirited before blowing a kiss to Brigitte and poofing out of class.

"OMG he's a magician too!" Brigitte exclaimed going into fan girl mode.

"He jumped out the window." I stated pointing at the silver fuzz of hair as he crawled under the window sill to next class.

Ignoring my fan girled friend I made my way to art.

"YOU!" some strange girl from the front row shouted her face screwed in anger. Her hair was pure white with an orange streak down the left side as she stalked up to where me, Hinata, Brigitte and Moo sat. "Which one of you was it!" she pointed accusingly at us. "Which one of you MUTALATED my Kakashi!" she added as I think the whole class stared at the blond next to Mollie as she sat there head down with a smirk hidden in the shadow of her face.

"YOUR Kakashi! Don't make me laugh! And I think the whole class can tell you, he very, very much enjoyed the experience." she announced the smirk evil as the rival. "Plus he could never be YOURS as he doesn't want a weak fan girl like you annoying him." she added rather nastily and in a "I'm better then you" tone.

"Ha we shall see who's the better woman for MY beloved Kakashi, in a dual!" the strange white haired girl with one orange streak of the left side announced pulling out a white glove from outta nowhere slapping the other blond round the face.

* * *

"1 2 3 , DRAW!"

The two girls grabbed their tubs of paint and began to fling luminous colours until 'SPLAT!'. All heads turned to the orange splattered Hyuga sitting at the back of the class as he watched the luminous substance slide down from his brown locks to the book he had obviously been reading. Silence echoed round the room watching the Hyuga's movements as he stayed perfectly still like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

His head suddenly rose in jolted movements with a sadistic smile as the swirling dark aura around him made even poor Hinata disappear under the table.

"Run!!" The two blonds yelled before legging it out the room, but not before knocking into Kurenai-sensei on their way out sending her spinning . Neji then jumped over his desk to chase down the two, causing poor sensei to spin in the other direction before stumbling to her desk in a dazed fashion.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon….. Promise =]


	7. Chapter 7

"Well she wont be back for a while" I announced as we calmly walked out Mollie and Hinata nodding in agreement as we made our way to break.

Sitting down at a table in the canteen I stuck one leg out watching the first year students trip over my leg one after another with an amused smirk on my face as the other two contemplated my sanity.

"Hinnnnaaaatttttaaaaa" a zombie like voice echoed causing us all to stop what we were doing as a dead looking Naruto sat down focusing on the table with a blank stare.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Mollie attempted to bring him back from the land of the dead. We waited in silence for him to speak when we saw a tear hit the table.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered out reaching out to him hesitantly.

"m….my….first….kiss…" he muttered gently .

"What about it?" I encouraged him to continue wrapping an arm around him.

"……taken…STOLEN!" he cried like a small child.

"Who by!" I said clearly excited about my first piece of gossip.

…….

…….

…..

…

"…..P-Pervy sage (I bet you were thinking sasuke, admit it haha)…" he muttered lifting his head to see mine and mollies busting to laugh our heads off as Hinata covered her mouth with her hands clearly amused. "HEY DON'T LAUGH!!!" he shouted at us as we all started to roll on the floor splitting our sides laughing .

"Ok ok ok. So, tell us how it happened" I asked climbing back on the bench. He eyed us all warily before sighing.

"Ok here's how it happened…. On one half of the gym, me, Gaara Kiba and his dog along with Lee were in P.E. doing basketball, while being taught by Might Guy our Sensei. On the other half of the gym, were the girls with Tsunade-Sama, who were doing acrobats. Kiba had spotted Pervy sage writing what could only be his next perverted novel at the far side of the room, with two posters sitting beside him. The words naked women popped into to his mind obviously, and he made a bet with me $100 if I could get pervy sage to willingly hand over at least one of the posters. Which of course I wasn't going to say no to as I KNEW I could get the poster, but Gaara piped up with the obvious telling me he would never give something like that willingly to me so he came up with a plan….." Naruto drifted off

Flash Back!

"Right, we all know the Sanin loves women" Gaara stated as we all nodded. " And he'll do anything for a hot girl, right?" we nodded again. "So our choices are, get a girl from the other side of the gym who's half decent or we make our own hot girl" Gaara concluded casually throwing the ball into the hoop.

"Well that's a great idea, Gaara, but, A; all the girls over there are ugly or Sasuke fans and B; unless we have magic powers we can't simply MAKE a hot girl " Kiba snapped back to Gaara, thinking he was an idiot.

"Oh we don't need powers to make a hot girl, just a volunteer." Gaara announced as everyone turned to face the blond smirking and chuckling darkly, the blond gulped.

"Well hello stranger," Naruto flirted in a high pitched voice suppressing the urge to cough. Ero-sanin glanced up at him and saw a girl with straw like blond pig tails, long full lashes, rosy red cheeks with whisker marks and lipstick followed by a huge chest, big enough to be basket balls.

"Well hello, what's a fine thing like you, doing talking to me?" the old man announced pulling the 'girl' onto his lap.

"Err I-I was hoping you would include me in your novel?!?" Naruto explained startled.

" Hmmm, and why would I involve you in my next novel?" he queried raising an eyebrow.

" I'm all natural" Naruto winked show his hairy legs.

"Wow you sure are girl, are _these natural too?" He purred indicating to the basket balls Naruto was using for a chest while grinning like an idiot. 'She' flipped a piece of the pompom tassels over her shoulder before shoving the mans head between them._

" _Your chest is soo firm!" he announced as he gasped for breath._

" _He he I work out a lot" Naruto giggled raising a finger to his lips kissing it softly, causing the old sage to blush at the intimacy._

" _Well I guess I could include you in my novel." He smirked as 'she' slid off of his lap._

" _Oh, jariah?" Naruto asked battering his eye lids._

"_Hmm?" he responded missing the warmth._

"_Would it be ok if I had one of those beside you?" he asked innocently as possible pointing to the posters beside him._

"_hmm, these? Ok, but on one condition. I want a kiss" he puckered his towards her closing his eyes. Naruto glanced back a the guys seeing them using hand gestures indicating for him to do it. He cried anime tears as his and the pervy sage's lips met, Naruto quickly tried to pull away but the sage had other plans as he crushed him against him and began to try to force his tongue into his mouth. Naruto managed to break free from the sanin before grabbing a poster and high tailing it into the boys wash room. _

_The gym boys slowly slid from their shock and ran after Naruto to the wash room where they found him just in his boxers rapidly washing his face and mouth, the first comment that came out of Kiba's mouth was,_

"_Never knew you liked it that way Naruto" Kiba laughed as the whiskered boy glared with hatred at the boy, but he just ignored Naruto, going over and picking up the poster unravelling it, only to turn to stone, paling as he did so along with Gaara and Lee. Being confused by their faces, he grabbed the poster out of the dog boys hands and looked for himself only to see, 'Yaoi, The New Yuri!' and below two half naked men making out under a waterfall, tongues visibly shown entering each other mans mouth, bodies crushed together showing the desire between the two._

_End Flash back!_

"_O.M.G. where is it!" I exclaimed shaking the blond._

"_Sarina s-s-s-s-s-top! We ripped it up and threw it away" Naruto explained through being throttled._

"_You WHAT!?!" I shouted on the verge of screaming, shaking the poor boy more vigorously before calming down. "I've got loads anyway" I remembered out loud causing Naruto to look slightly disgusted. _

"_I still can't believe you made out with the old man!" Mollie began to laugh at the images that appeared in her head as Naruto blushed slightly._

"_You guy have to keep your mouths shut! Promise me you won't tell anyone what happened specially not Sasuke or Ino!" he exclaimed at us._

"_Who's Ino?" I asked not recognising the name._

" _Ya know Sakura? The girl with pink hair and the HUGE forehead that's a real chav?" Mollie explained as I began to remember the way she treated Sasuke like he belonged to her. " Well there's a blond girl that's just as much of a bitch as her who hangs round with her all the time, and that would be Ino" she finished nodding her head in achievement of her explanatory skills._

"_Oh, I'm keeping away from them then haha, don't worry Naruto we will keep your secret, you can count on us !" I announced standing like a proud hero that just saved the world from killer hair dye products._

" _Riiiggghhhttt. HEY GAARA SASUKE NEJI OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted to the boys just entering the canteen. The trio plonked themselves down on the bench pulling out burgers and fries that they had obviously gone out of school to get. I felt like slobbering as Gaara bit into the greasy burger, I was soooo hungry and I had forgotten to grab some money for lunch this morning._

" _Get me a cup of water would you Sarina?" Gaara asked face of stone as always._

"_Err and what makes you think I'M going to get you water, I'm not your-" then I remembered yesterday and glared at him before grumpily standing and filling up a cup at the fountain but by the time I had come back Lee and Kiba had joined the table and there was no room for me. "Hey that was my seat!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at Kiba as he munched on a beef burger._

"_You snooze you lose" Kiba smirked as I fumed suddenly I noticed the cup in my hand was gone. I looked round to see Gaara sitting back down gulping the water as he did so._

"_let me sit on your lap Gaara" I asked not wanting to start fighting with Kiba over a seat._

"_Errr, no?" Gaara replied raising an eyebrow _

"_It's your fault I lost my seat!" I exclaimed grabbing hold of his water._

"_Hey! Give that back!" he growled as he jumped out of his seat and lunged towards the water which I began running round the bench with before jumping in his seat, that was only until I was picked up and thrown onto the floor as he smirked I jumped at him knocking both of us to the floor where we both began throttling one another._

"_Break it up break it up, that's enough!" Tsunade's voice boomed over the canteen picking me and the red head up and carried us to her office where we both glared daggers at one another._

"_Ok, what exactly happened.." she breathed out._

"_Well,-" I started_

"_she was being childish-" Gaara interrupted _

"_I was not! If you hadn't-" I cut him off._

"_Oh how is it my fault all I did was ask you for a drink!" he butted in._

"_You told ME that I had to do what ever you said remember last night!" _

" _SO it's not my fault they sat down before you got back! If you didn't take so long you would still have your seat!" _

" _you could have said "Oi Kiba, Sarina's sitting there"!, would it have hurt you!"_

" _Well he's my mate!" _

"_Oh and I'm not!?! Well thanks for clearing that one up!"_

"_OH stop being such a girl!"_

" _Oh suuuuure when you stop being an arse hole! And if you hadn't noticed I AM a girl!"_

" _Sorry, I couldn't tell 'cause you have no chest!!"_

"_WHY I OUGHTA-"_

" _THE PAIR OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Tsunade shouted over our squabble rubbing her temples. "let me get this straight, you had asked Sarina for a drink which she had felt obliged to do as you had told her that she had to do what you say for some reason last night,. She went to get you your water but as she hadn't come back when you thought she would so when Kiba sat down you thought nothing of it, but when Sarina had come back with your drink you were pissed 'cause she had taken so long so you thought she didn't deserve to sit down and you got into the fight fighting over your seat which you got out of to take your drink from her. Is that about right?" she managed to get everything basically correct, though I doubt zombie boy actually forgot but thought it would be funny to see me without a seat. "Right for being selfish and idiotic you two will have to be punished" she announced standing from her desk walking over to us . She took our wrists and CHINK we were connected at the wrists by handcuffs._

"_W-WHAT this is illegal you cant keep us together!" I shouted at the insane head mistress._

"_This isn't England dear its LEGAL for me to do this with parents permission." she smirked at my face as I stood there at loss for words._

_When we got out of the office I followed Gaara along the corridor to our last class of the day , maths. _

"_Hello I'm Kabuto, I'm your maths teacher I see you've already gotten in trouble so I'll just let you two cool at the back ok?" Sensei laughed nervously as we glared at everyone and thing. When we were given a work sheet we looked at one another. Gaara had the handcuff on his left hand while had it on my right._

"_Your left handed aren't you?" I asked knowing the answer._

"_And your right handed…" he concluded _

"_we can't write then?" _

"_Doesn't seem like it,"_

"_Well, I'm bored"_

"_Same…." Gaara trailed before we stopped talking completely till we got out of school where Tsunade stood. We trudged over to her where she smiled and took off the hand cuffs and Gaara darted off in the direction of the bus as me and Tsunade travelled to where my father's car was handing something to him before we sped off home._

"_Have a good day at school?" Dad tried to break the silence. but was only greeted with more silence for I was in my own world thinking of my birthday that was only tomorrow. I smiled. Tomorrow would be good, tomorrow would be great, but un noticed by me father was also smiling 'Surprise' he thought to himself._


	8. Unexpected Creep

I haven't updated in what feels like years, so if i've lost my touch then feel free to say so, i just hate leaving things unfinished.

My eyes shyed away from the sun as it blared through my window. Rolling over i saw my panda calander.'Saturday huh?... YAY! BIRTHDAY!'i smiled to myself before jumping out of bed, dashing into the shower humming the birthday tune in my head. dressing in a simple red summer dress, i floated downstairs to find dad but everything seemed too calm. getting into my mission impossible stance, i flew to the floor crawling into the livingroom like an army cadet seaching for the enemy.' Knowone here... Aeh?' i galnced at the table seeing a note. Grabbing the small piece of paper i read out loud.

"Dear Birthday Girl,

I know your gonna be upset as i promised I'd spend your birthday with you, but work has called me in on a meeting so I've left a sum of money in your purse, so you can buy yourself some new clothes and treat yourself in town. I'll be home as soon as i can, i'm sorry sweety we're go out for dinner tonight, promise.

Love Daddy xx"

I sighed ' It's always the same dad, your never there when its my birthday. Something, always pops up.'

I quickly left the house, taking a ride to town on the bus. I was still quite upset that i was on my own as usual.' Everyone had there own lives so i wouldn't bother asking anyone to come with me. At least I can get myself some new clothes maybe i'll buy something to wear tonight?' i thought to myself watching cars go by out the window.

4:34pm, i sighed. Nothing left to do, having still had no call from dad as i sat at a park bench with my shopping placed beside me.

"Sarina?" a voice called quizzingly.

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Naruto in a pair of baggy blue faded jeans and a flouresant orange t-shirt. i waved lazily as he jogged over to me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he shouted in my face.

"You, have?" i spoke slowly not quite understanding.

"Yeah c'mon! " he exclaimed grabbing my bags and dragging me out of the park.

"Why are we at school,Naruto?" i questioned as he continued dragging me down the endless halls, his stupid grin not fading.

" You'll seeeee.." he trailed off as we stopped by the school gym.

The darkness of the hall made it impossible to see inside, i glanced to Naruto seeing him waving his hands for me to go in first. i pushed the heavy doors out of my way and and stepped into the darkness.

"Naruto, i can't see any-" i began being cut off by,

"SURPRISE!" shouted the entire hall as the lights came on, i couldn't believe it, the whole year seemed to be in the hall, i only knew a few of the people in there but it was soo kind of everyone to make this for me. i grinned almost giddy as i hugged Naruto saying thank you a thousand times over.

Music began to blast and everyone was dancing, eating, laughing and running round the room like nutters. i smiled gently as i sat at the end opf the hall with a plate of food watching Naruto stumble as he took another swig of the punch that i knew too well was full of alcohol, in fact everyone was looking rather drunk, even hinata as flashed her breasts at the nerdy boys sitting on the side lines instantaniously dropping dead like i had admitable probably had a tad too much as i swayed when i stood, i staggered outside to the fresh cool air of the night, far too gone to notice the pair of eyes on me as sat on the moist grass of the field.

i slowly found myself sobbered alittle by the night air and began to stand to head back inside only to find a figure standing in my way.

"Neji, if you would so kindly move i'd like to go back inside, its rather cold out here" i politly asked not really bothered by the hungry gaze he gave me.

"I could help you never feel cold again, if you'd like?" he smirked taking a confident step towards me.

"Nahh i think i'll pass" i laughed uneasily as i tried to side step around him only to have his ice cold hand wrap itself round my arm, holding me in place.

"You can't deny me dear, you will become mine" he spoke lowly stroking my cheek in a creepy fashion.

"How about you take your hands off what isn't yours." a voice stated heavily from the darkness.

"How about you fuck off, this girl belongs to me. Isn't that right Sarriina?" he purred in my ear before turning me around to face the darkness arms wrapped around me holding me in place his mouth trailing down the side of my neck.i tried to struggle but my body wouldn't budge. 'Why can't i move!' i practically screamed in my head. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing the oh so lovable Gaara and for once i was happy to see his stotic face.I tried desperatly to call out to him but my voice was lost, so i pleaded with my eyes .

"Let her go. I won't ask twice Hyuga." Gaara stated his eyes flashed yellow as he began to walk towards us.

"Then chase what you claim is yours, sabaku" he laughed.'waiiiit, hold on a second. Are they, fighting over me?' there wasn't much time to think as in in a blink of an eye i was soaring in the sky, the school a speck in the distance. the cold air began to bite at my skin, i was quietly hoping Gaara would be here soon.

suddenly i felt myself thrown to the ground. i looked around finding myself in a field in the middle of nowhere,my self and Neji being th only occupants. i scrambled to my feet the affects of the alcohol finally gone. Neji sighed, walking calmly towards me.

"Keep away! i know what you are and your not touching me again!" i weakly threatened the hyuga but his foot steps did not seize their and in seconds all i heard was a tear as the front of the gown was torn open revealing my black lace panties and bra to match.

" for a virgin, you sure know what undies to wear to make a man hard" he chuckled i quickly wraped the two halves across my body hiding myself from his hungry eyes.

"How the hell would you know if i'm a virgin! i could be the town whore for all you know!" i shouted being embarresed by my current situation.

" Your smell darlin' you reek of innocence." he explained tapping his nose. "Not for long though, not once i break you in" he smiled showing his fangs.

" Why would you want to do that to me! i'm nothing special! I'm practically a drag queen!" i tried to convince the hungry hyuga to not take my innocence.

" Because girl, if i do Sabaku can't have young, and if he can't have young then it will be that much easier to wipe out their clan" he explained before lunging at me pressing my body into the ground. i thrashed my body trying to free myself from his grasp. he forced my hands above my head with one hand, slowly un-doing his pants with the other my eyes widened at the sight of the bulge, i kicked him hard between the legs and he yelped and fell backwards i took the oppertunity to jump and run into the forest, no clue as to where i was heading until i felt arms wrap around me and i went to scream when i heared.

"Shh its me." the voice of Sabaku surprisingly soft calmed me, i turned to face him and he was breathing heavily blood sliding down from his hair line.

"NOOOOO AHHHH RAAAPPPEE!...Oh it's you" i stated as i wiped the blood away from his eyes as he sweat dropped.

"i can't fight like this, we need to leave, now." he explained quickly jumping into the sky landing outside my home where he collapsed onto one knee. i swung the front door open and helped Gaara onto the sofa.

"What shall i do?" i asked him worry evident in my voice as more blood poured from the gash on his side.

" don't worry about it i can't die from blood loss, i'll just have to go out and hunt once the wounds are healed. the more important thing is are you ok?" he asked glancing my face his eyes trailing down my eyes followed his line of sight, blushing as i saw i had neglected to cover myself. "I'm fine, you know its not like everyday you get kidnapped by a complete phyco vampire that wants to RAPE YOU!" i screamed in his causing him to flinch.

"So he didn't succeed?"i nodded."Then your fine." he finished. standing abruptly causing the sent of blood wafting up my nose.

"You stink, go take a bath" i pinched my nose turning away from him.

"I can't, i need to eat" he sighed following me into the kitchen.

"Cookie?" i asked waving the chocolate chip goodness infront of his nose. He followed it for a split second before snatching it from my hand and throwing it across the room, desintagrating as soon as it hit the other side of the room 'Poor cookie'.

I glanced down at his leg to see blood still trickling out. "How did you get hurt?"

"Some of his clan members tried to stop me from getting to you in time. How did you get away?" He sighed sitting down.

"Kicked him in the balls!" I exclaimed standing proud before doing an instant replay on the floor.

"I see. I must go before. ugh!" Gaara crumpled to the ground, holding his head.

"Have you got a headache? Should i call an ambulance?" i asked cocking my head to the side as he continued to groan.

"**I need blood, you stupid girl!"** A demonic voice growled." ...Run, i'm not in control." Gaara's voice shook out. I stood there for a few moment. **"GET OUT!"**.

"Fine..." i turned and began to walk out, but i was cut short of the door when two hands grasped my arms."I thought you wanted me to leave! Will you make up your damned mind Sabaku**!" **I spun round to find him centimetres from my face, his eyes had turned yellow a wicked grin on his lips.

**"Too late." **He spoke before he sunk his fangs into my neck. My scream pierced through the night.

To be continued!


End file.
